The present invention relates a latch circuit. More to particularly this invention relates to a latch circuit in which information is capable of dealing with stably and operation thereof is implemented with high speed. Further, it is capable of achieving reduction of power dissipation, thus it is preferable in use for constructing a semiconductor device.